


Where You Go, I Will Go

by YaeL (thesometimeswarrior)



Category: Jewish Scripture & Legend, תנ"ך | Tanakh
Genre: Family, Ficlet, Gen, Parshat Shemot, Pesach | Passover, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/YaeL
Summary: The Lord said to Aaron, “Go to meet Moses in the wilderness.” He went and met him at the mountain of God, and he kissed him.Aaron falls to his knees when he sees him, is already weeping by the time Moses comes to help him up.(Aaron, Moses, Reunions.)
Relationships: Aharon | Aaron & Moshe | Moses | Musa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: a lie strong and settled





	Where You Go, I Will Go

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Exodus 4:27

Aaron falls to his knees when he sees him, is already weeping by the time Moses comes to help him up. 

Moses steadies him with hands like a prince-turned-shepherd: rough, but not like a slave’s. Hands that bear all the ghosts of privilege beneath the callouses. But the callouses are there too, and old by now. Weathered. 

(He looks so much like Abba.)

“We thought…you were…dead.” Aaron rasps, and Moses doesn’t speak, only smiles—embarrassed, sheepish—as he pulls Aaron to his feet, and perhaps it’s this, his brother’s silence, that compels Aaron to speak more. The words seem to pour out of this throat, unstaunchable, like Nile River waters:

“We _knew_ , of course, that you survived as a child, Miriam—our sister—saw the princess find you, and Yocheved—your nursemaid, was our _mother_ — _your_ mother—I don’t know if she ever told you that—but she told us—Miriam and me—how you grew, but that whole ordeal years ago...You disappeared from Egypt, and everyone thought…We thought you were _dead_.”

“I’m not.” 

They’re the first words that Aaron has ever heard his brother utter. 

(His voice is soft—he _sounds _like Abba too.)__

“No.” Aaron grins, elated, disbelieving. “You’re not, you’re _here_!” 

Later, there will be time for grief. As they begin the journey back to Egypt, side-by-side, Moses will ask if Yocheved is still alive, and Aaron’s features will darken. 

And there will be time for fear, when Moses recounts the plan which God had laid out for them. He will avert his gaze, and Aaron will tremble at the implication that _he_ is to stand before Pharaoh and demand he liberate his slaves. 

But that’s all in the future. In _this_ moment, there is only their reunion, only utter, _utter_ joy. Because he can finally trust that quiet voice in his head—the one that told him to come to the wilderness—and know it to be God. Because, despite all evidence to the contrary, God has not abandoned them. But above all, because his baby brother is _alive_ , and in front of him, and their small family will never need to be apart again. 

Aaron pulls Moses to him in an embrace more consuming than the reeds on the side of the Nile River, than baskets floating in the waves, or the sound of the cracking whip. He lays a kiss on his brother’s forehead. “You’re here." 

“I’m here,” Moses echoes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments! Happy Passover!


End file.
